Application servers typically have a finite connection pool (e.g., about 20 connections per node), finite virtual machine memory, a finite number of processor cores, etc. For every incoming request, one thread may come into play and start processing. However, while there may be 200 threads, this does not mean that an application server can handle 200 simultaneous requests. For many servers, at about 25% of maximum threads, (e.g., approximately 50 concurrent requests), the server may run out of one or more of the resources and start falling over. Currently, there may also be some code that prevents a load balancer from sending additional requests to a server that is deemed unhealthy. This works to some degree, but does not adequately protect all resources.